Casings used to line wells in oil- and gas-producing formations typically suffer damage from erosion, perforation (such as for the purpose of running additional lines into such a formation), and ordinary wear and tear from the operation of the wells. Since the integrity of well casing is important to the integrity of the well, monitoring the condition of well casing is an important part of well maintenance. Drilling fluid is circulated in well casing for purposes including removing drill cuttings from the casing and from the face of the bit, so one way to monitor the condition of the casing is to collect and analyze the casing fragments released into the drilling fluid. The quantity of casing fragments collected from the drilling fluid is indicative of the quantity of fragments being generated down hole.
Solids and cuttings are generally removed from drilling fluids at the surface by solids control equipment such as shale shakers and hydrocyclones, which dump solids into collection bins. It is known to place a “ditch magnet” into the drilling fluid system to collect casing fragments from the drilling fluids. The shale shaker is a device in an oil well drilling process used to collect oversize drill cuttings, etc. from drilling fluid. The shale shaker is monitored for metal filings to assess metal wear such as for example, casing wear. For monitoring the metal wear, a shale shaker magnet is often used to magnetically attract and collect thereon at least a portion of metal filings that enter the shale shaker. The magnets are periodically removed from the shale shaker and the metal filings collected therefrom and weighed in order to quantify the filings that have been collected in the time period. The quantity of filings that are collected are indicative of the amount of metal filings passing into the shale shaker and, therefore, also indicative of the amount of metal filings being generated down hole.
The typical ditch magnet is heavy, and requires at least two persons to lower it into the drilling fluid stream. As metal fragments adhere to the ditch magnet, the device becomes even heavier and difficult for personnel to remove. Removal of the metal particles from the ditch magnet is difficult because of the strong magnetic field, which can also result in the magnetization of handles or other features of the device. Drilling personnel usually run their hands over the surface of the ditch magnet in an effort to strip the magnetic materials from the magnet. In prior art devices, the handle often complicates the collection of the magnetic materials attracted about it. The collection process becomes slow and laborious, and the completeness of the collection process can vary from person to person and from time to time because of the added complexity of removing the collected materials about the handle. Thus, the amount of metal fragments retrieved and therefore the accuracy of the calculation of total metal loss in the casing depends on the skill and thoroughness of the personnel removing the fragments from the ditch magnets.
Another known method of fragment removal employs shrouded or sheathed magnets in a non-magnetic housing which includes a lid connectable to the housing so that the magnets are removable from the housing. By removing the magnets from the housing, the housing can be demagnetized to facilitate collection of the metal filings from the exterior surface of the housing. However, the connection between the lid and the housing can become fouled by drilling mud and metal filings so that the reconnection of the lid to the housing becomes difficult. There is a need for an apparatus and method for inexpensive removal of casing fragments from drilling fluids without the disadvantages of the known devices and methods.